Un rêve devenu réalité
by Peach-geeky
Summary: Par une belle nuit de noces, Bowser va découvrir le corps de celle qu'il a tant désiré. Contenu adulte.


_Écrit par: demonlifehealer_

 _Titre original: Bowser screws Peach_

 _Ceci est la "suite" d'une histoire que l'auteur a écrit en 2009 et qui s'appelle "L'arrangement". Tous mes remerciements vont à lui pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages qui sont la propriété de Nintendo._

Peach glapit, ses seins se faisant gentiment masser à travers sa robe. Les cercles lents qu'une main décrivaient frottaient sa tenue, l'excitant lentement alors qu'elle et Bowser entraient dans la chambre. C'était leur nuit de noces ce soir. Elle était un peu inquiète à propos de la manière dont cela allait se passer. Bowser était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il pouvait très bien la déchirer en deux s'il le voulait. La griffe de ce dernier attrapa aisément l'entier de sa poitrine. Un cri s'échappa de la princesse à cause de ce mouvement soudain. Avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui lui touchait les seins était une sensation étrange. Les mouvements étaient identiques, mais la sensation était différente. La main griffue qui touchait la princesse se retira.

"T'ai-je fait mal, Peach?" demanda Bowser, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux. La princesse laissa un petit rire s'échapper. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien." répondit Peach en se tournant vers son mari. Le dragon rougit lorsqu'elle lui donna un chaste baiser près de ses crocs. Son visage était si différent du sien. Ils ne pourront jamais avoir un vrai baiser, mais la jeune femme ne comptait pas laisser cela l'arrêter. Elle connaissait les risques de son engagement. Bowser trembla dans la luxure alors que la princesse lécha le bord de son museau. La manière et la sensation lorsque sa langue passait sur sa peau étaient incroyables. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait ressentir des choses tel que ceci. Bowser attrapa sa femme, l'amenant facilement à lui. Peach lécha alors l'intérieur de sa bouche, savourant le goût. La peau de Bowser était reptilienne, mais elle n'était ni moite ni poissonneuse. La meilleure description était qu'elle semblait faite de cuir, le goût étant le même. Lécher Bowser n'était pas une si mauvaise expérience.

Des sons de plaisir s'échappèrent de la princesse, Bowser lui léchant l'arrière de son cou avec sa longue langue de reptile. Elle ne pensait pas que la sensation pouvait être aussi plaisante et incroyable. Les bosses apparentes sur la langue de son mari rendait l'expérience encore meilleure. Instinctivement, Peach amena ses lèvres sur le cou du dragon. Bowser respira lourdement en ramenant précautionneusement sa main dans l'action, commençant à doucement presser les seins de sa femme. La princesse s'agrippa au dragon, respirant lourdement. À sa grande surprise, la souveraine du royaume Champignon vit ses hanches se balancer vers son mari, le bras de ce dernier entre ses cuisses. Cet action la rendait folle, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.

Bowser sourit à ses actions luxurieuses et pleines d'envie. Il était en train de faire s'abandonner la princesse à lui. Ne se souciant pas de ses pensées, il se focalisa sur la beauté qu'il avait dans les bras. Elle était si pure. Si elle s'adonnait à lui de cette façon, cela allait être une grande responsabilité. Le dragon porta son prix tant souhaité jusqu'au lit. Toute son énergie était centrée vers le bas de son ventre, empêchant ainsi sa virilité de sortir. Ce moment était celui sur lequel il avait tant fantasmé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Peach. Cette nuit, ses rêves allaient devenir réalité. Le dragon enleva prestement ses bracelets à pointes. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser. Il allait enfin le faire! La jeune femme ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Elle défit l'arrière de sa robe, laissant sa poitrine sortir. Son mari s'agenouilla devant elle. Peach fut désorientée lorsque la langue qu'elle aimait tant vint caresser ses seins.

Le visage de Bowser s'approcha un peu plus de la poitrine de sa femme. Mon Dieu, que c'était beau! Ses seins étaient tendre et moelleux lorsqu'il lécha. Il sourit lorsque Peach gémit faiblement, la langue reptilienne passant sur ses mamelons. Les petites bosses sur sa langue étaient aussi dures que du roc. Il était si heureux de lui donner du plaisir. Le roi Koopa enleva lentement et tendrement le reste de sa robe, laissant le tissu rose tomber au sol. Le dragon retînt son souffle en regardant la déesse qui se tenait devant lui. Sa femme était assise devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était gênée par son regard. Ses seins rebondirent lorsqu'elle respira. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Bowser tressaillit en humant la douce odeur au niveau de l'entrejambe de la princesse. Sa culotte rose avait un large cercle d'humidité en plein milieu.

Peach rougit en sentant le regard de Bowser sur l'entier de son corps. Elle le regarda en retour. Il était si différent. Son allure monstrueuse cachait un être extrêmement doux. Elle baissa le regard vers ses jambes où elle aperçu un petit appendice qui n'était pas là avant. C'était donc à cela que ça ressemblait. Le pénis de Bowser était vert comme le reste de son être et il avait apparemment la possibilité de rentre et sortir du corps. C'était plus pointu que celui d'un humain, mais il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir de problème. Le pénis devait faire six pouces de long et quatre de large. Un petit cri de la part de Peach se fit entendre lorsqu'elle fut jetée sur le dos avec Bowser qui se tenait entre ses jambes. Elle rougit encore, réalisant les intentions du dragon.

"Bowser, es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire?" demanda-t'elle.

"Pourquoi, tu n'en as pas envie?" fit le dragon un peu désorienté et accompagné du fait que Peach ne pouvait refuser.

"Non, c'est bon. Je voulais juste être sûre." répondit la beauté. Le dirigeant de Darklands sourit et dirigea sa langue vers l'intimité de sa femme. Presque instantanément, la princesse se retrouva à gémir sur le lit, ses jambes serrant les épaules de son mari. Ce plaisir était si intense. Bowser appliqua de généreux coups de langue sur son clitoris, avant de pénétrer sa féminité avec sa langue. Mon Dieu, comme il savait l'utiliser! Peach pouvait la sentir toucher un point sensible, l'excitant encore plus. Bowser était complétement immergé dans la princesse. Son goût était tout simplement divin. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Cela dura quelques minutes encore. Ses gémissements étaient comme de la musique à ses oreilles! Peach s'arqua tel un arc, son orgasme la secouant enfin. C'était tellement bon. Bowser recula et regarda son amour, lui donnant un regard de pure luxure.

"Es-tu prête?" murmura le dragon à la jeune femme qui se remettait de son puissant orgasme. La princesse hocha la tête, pas très sûre de pouvoir parler. C'était bon. Ils avaient demandé à des scientifiques si elle pouvait tomber enceinte, la réponse étant non. Une protection n'était pas nécessaire puisque Peach était vierge et que Bowser avait fait un test. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin d'un préservatif. Le dragon monta sur le lit et posa sa femme sur lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur son organe. Peach tressaillit en sentant le membre de son mari rentre en elle. La princesse aggripa la créature, le serrant contre elle, s'écroulant de douleur sur lui. C'était horrible. Papy Champi lui avait donné un cours d'éducation sexuel, donc elle savait que cela allait faire mal, mais pas de cette manière! Du sang s'écoula le long de sa jambe puisque son hymen a été brisé. Bowser huma immédiatement l'odeur de sang et il entendit les pleurs de sa femme.

Être en elle était incroyable. C'était comme si son pénis était enveloppé dans du velours extrêmement serré et humide. Le dragon dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas bouger, mais il ne voulais en aucun cas lui faire mal. Il fit courir ses griffes le long de son dos de manière rassurante, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à sa virilité. Bowser se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Il retînt son souffle. Il refusait de bouger tant qu'elle ne serait prête. La princesse commença à faire des va-et-vient sur sa virilité, d'abord en laissant un temps entre chaque mouvement, puis en raccourcissant chaque pause. Bowser se soumis alors à elle. Peach se sentit soudain puissante en le voyant, lui, se soumettre à elle. Pauvre Bowser. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas la brusquer.

"Bouge tes hanches, s'il te plaît." demanda la princesse. Elle jura avoir entendu un soupir de soulagement de la part du dragon qui se détendit. Ils commencèrent alors à faire de lents va-et-vient et augmentèrent rapidement. Ils furent bientôt en train de gémir, tel de vulgaires animaux. Peach ne pouvait contenir les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle agrippa alors furieusement son mari en jouissant encore une fois cette nuit. La jeune femme s'écroula à cause de son orgasme tandis que Bowser continua jusqu'à tomber lui aussi de fatigue. Le dragon s'écroula de plaisir. Il amena délicatement Peach à lui pour qu'elle se retrouve étendue sur son torse. Elle lui donna un regard empli de sommeil et d'amour que le dragon lui rendit. Un bras protecteur entoura alors la princesse, les deux êtres tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

"Je t'aime." murmura Bowser dans un souffle, avant de s'endormir. Ses rêves étaient devenus réalité.

FIN

 _J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu. Je prends volontiers des remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, pour pouvoir m'améliorer. N'hésitez pas à me proposer une fanfiction à traduire!_


End file.
